Houndoom (3.5e Monster)
Combat : As a Swift action, Houndoom can make a Demoralise attempt. (Ex): Houndoom is good at encouraging the group-sport of "Everyone nail the bastard". Any time an adjacent enemy is struck, Houndoom may make an attack against that enemy as an Immediate action. Additionally, as a full round action, Houndoom may make a single attack against an adjacent foe, and also allow every other creature that can reach the foe to make an attack against it (as an Immediate action), if they so wish. Pokémon will even leap out of Pokéballs (then straight back in) to make this attack if the Pokéballs happen to be in reach. (Su): Houndooms have stronger breath weapons than their younger cousins. A Houndoom's flamethrower attack strikes in a 20-ft. line or 10-ft. cone and deals 1d6 fire damage per HD (maximum 10d6). Creatures in the area may halve the damage on a successful Reflex save, DC 10 + Houndoom's Charisma modifier + ½ Houndoom's Hit Dice. Houndoom may not use Flamethrower for 1d4+1 rounds after having used it. The Sample Houndoom's Flamethrower attack inflicts 8d6 fire damage with a save DC of 18. (Sp): At will: scare, fog cloud; 1/hour: stinking cloud, fire shield. Caster level equals hit dice, and the Save DCs is 10 + Spell Level + Houndoom’s Charisma modifier. :The sample Houndoom has a caster level of 8 and save DC of 14 + spell level. (Ex): Houndoom can spend a full-round action plotting. This causes it to discover evil tricks and tactics, granting it a +4 Enhancement bonus to Intelligence and Charisma for three rounds. Additionally, during those three rounds, its Bite attack gains the benefits of "Improved Trip" (Trip bonus +2) and +4d6 Sneak Attack damage. (Ex): All foes bitten by Houndoom must make a Fortitude save (DC 17) or be stunned with pain for one round, flinching. The save DC is Strength-based. (Ex): Houndoom may, as a full-round action, howl eerily, making a Demoralise attempt against all who can hear it. Those affected Cower for one round if they can actually see Houndoom. (Su): As a standard action, Houndoom may imbue its fangs with lightning and make a bite attack. This attack ignores metal armour, and deals 4d6 electricity damage instead of the Fire damage. (Su): Whenever hit by an effect that would normally deal Fire damage to Houndoom, unless the effect originated from Houndoom itself, it becomes even more powerful, Empowering any fire effects it unleashes in the next round. If the effect continues over multiple rounds, it remains Empowered for each round. : The egg move upgrades to still be level-appropriate: *'Punishment (Su):' Houndoom totally ignores any magical or supernatural defences such as magic Armour/Shield/Natural/Deflection bonuses to AC, Concealment, DR or the like. Additionally, Houndoom's natural attacks deal bonus damage to anyone using magic items or benefiting from magical or supernatural effects in any way, shape or form. Each individual item, spell or effect causes an additional 1d4 (for effects with a CL less than 6), 1d6 (for all magic items, and for effects without caster levels), 1d8 (for effects with a CL of 6-10), 2d6 (for effects with a CL of 11-15) or 3d6 (for effects with a CL of 16 or more) damage to be delivered. *'Fire Spin:' Flamethrower clings to targets, dealing half damage for 5 rounds. *''Will O Wisp'' (Sp): faerie fire at will, blackfire 1/3 rounds. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20